


Sketchbook

by blurberry



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lauraymond, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurberry/pseuds/blurberry
Summary: наброски и куколки шелкопрядов по любимому Лорэймонду
Relationships: Raymond Smith/Laura Pressfield
Kudos: 2





	1. the art of surprising

**Author's Note:**

> наш постоянно пополняющийся плейлист:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5auMNP9UPXvSn9Bp3pDlJN?si=UwiWIjfUSc2Ly-JHxUodXg

Снова куча барахла в почтовом ящике. Он на ходу отсеивает яркие скидочные купоны, буклеты и каталоги садовой техники. Отсортировывает счета и пухлые конверты от юриста. Сколько же ебучей бумаги в век цифровых технологий – просто пиздец.

— Это что за… – бормочет Рэй, вглядываясь в непонятного содержания распечатку. Какое-то объявление товарищества собственников. Какой-то комитет. Опять его соседи, которые целыми днями играют в гольф на своих лужайках и разводят то пчёл, то карпов вознамерились устроить очередное собрание. В прошлый раз они битый час обсуждали график работы мусоровоза. У них дохуя свободного времени для такой херни. 

Рэй кинул корреспонденцию на стол и двинулся прямиком к бару плеснуть себе сто грамм успокоительного. Или сразу двести. Денёк выдался так себе. Ебанутый выдался денёк.

Он сделал глоток и замер, услышав за спиной какое-то движение. Скорее, даже почувствовав. Блять. Неужели опять ебучий Флэтчер? Хотя нет, не так. Хоть бы это был ебучий Флэтчер, потому что это лучший расклад. Рэй осторожно поставил стакан, нащупывая кобуру и резко развернулся. Но увидел только торт, подмигивающий свечкой с кухонного островка. 

— О, – растерянно выдал он и через мгновение из-за тарелки с фруктами появилась довольная физиономия его персонального чудовища, доводящего до припадков.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Зашла. В гости.  
— Как?  
— Неважно.

Он вспомнил наводящие вопросы Банни: какие планы, Рэй? Ты потом домой? Точно?

У Банни были ключи. На всякий случай. Забрать документы из кабинета. Труп из морозильника. Загнать машину в гараж. Втащить в спальню его бессознательное тело. Разные бывали случаи. А ещё Банни прекрасно знал, как Рэй проведёт этот вечер. Так же как и год назад, и два, и пять.

— Банни?  
— Только не вздумай на него наехать. Сам знаешь, мне отказывать нельзя, у меня психика нестабильная.  
— Ты ведь говорила, сегодня репетиция.  
— Точно. С тобой.  
Лора, наконец, огибает островок и подходит ближе. Рэй устало вздыхает. Его до сих пор трясёт.  
— Не делай так. Пожалуйста.  
— С днём рождения, – вот так просто говорит она и обнимает его. Он так и стоит статуей. Часто моргает. Чувствует себя так, словно обожрался своего мерзкого снотворного, а потом жахнул сразу три двойных эспрессо. Или дунул низкопробной сативы. Конечности немеют, а внутри всё дрожит. Лора гладит его по затылку: – Я ведь не перепутала? Сегодня?

Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Чувствует привычный запах. Постепенно расслабляется. Наконец обнимает её подрагивающей рукой, выдавливает:  
— Да. Спасибо.  
— Почему не сказал? – она отстраняется и внимательно смотрит на него. Потом на стакан, – Или у тебя тут приватная вечеринка? – она делает глоток и кривится, – Боже, сколько ему лет?  
— Меньше, чем мне.  
— А тебе сколько?  
— Столько не живут.  
— Пойдём, – она берёт его за руку как ребёнка. Он послушно идёт, будто его тянут за верёвочку, – Со свечками вышел небольшой проёб. Это потому что никто не знает, сколько тебе. Даже Банни. Был, конечно, вариант позвонить Микки Пирсону, только папа почему-то отказался давать мне номер. В общем, подстава. Но я решила, лучше так, чем совсем без них. Ты же любишь шоколад. Вот.

Он смотрит на торт. Немного кривоватый. На нём сидит несколько разноцветных марципановых бабочек и кремом выведено: «Рэй». В самом центре воткнута сине-белая витая свечка.

— Ты что, сама его пекла?  
— Да. Лучший подарок тот, что сделан своими руками. Ну, ты знаешь, – она многозначительно двигает бровями, – Не переживай, он съедобный. Я ела и до сих пор жива. Знаю, я пробовала вещи похуже и всё равно умудрилась не откинуться, но поверь, его можно есть. Довольно вкусно. Так что можешь... Хотя нет! Сначала желание! Готов?  
— К чему?  
— Перевернуть страницу. Распахнуть настежь окна и впустить свет. Сделать невозможное – стать счастливым.

Он смотрит на неё с открытым ртом. Слов нет. Как и мыслей. Ваккум. Пустота. В которой лишь мерцает слабый огонёк.

— Ну, давай, загадывай.  
Он пялится на горящую свечку. На бабочек. Часто моргает. На автомате задувает пламя. Конечно, ничего не загадывает.  
— Вот теперь можно есть, – Лора уже по-хозяйски громыхает в шкафчике и через мгновение протягивает ему ложку. Столовую. Рэй переводит взгляд с неё на торт:  
— А его не нужно разрезать?  
— Да брось, он твой, можешь есть как хочешь. Хоть руками. Смелее. Вот так, – она решительно отламывает кусок с бабочкой и подносит к его рту. Он только коротко усмехается уже привычной схеме. Торт и вправду оказывается отличным. Не хуже тех брауни в понтовых кофейнях. 

— Ну как?  
— Вкусно.  
— А честно?  
— Правда, – он подцепляет ложкой кремовую «Р». Думает, какое это охренительное варварство: жрать торт вот так, прямо в плаще, ложкой, без сервировки. Ему нравится. Как дикий секс в машине. Как полуночный пикник на набережной. Как луковые кольца с дорогущим вином.

— Какие планы?  
— Планы?  
— На вечер. Надеюсь, я не обломала тебе кайф.

Рэй только мотает головой. Все его планы ограничивались парой бокалов этого древнего виски и счастливым косячком. Он не праздновал последние лет пятнадцать. Иногда он и сам с трудом мог вспомнить, сколько ему лет и когда у него день рождения. Обычный день. Ничего особенного. Классно, если удастся вернуться домой пораньше и подольше поспать. Если бы не Пирсоны с ежегодными подгонами в виде зажигалок, портсигаров и антикварных статуэток, стоящих целое состояние, он и вовсе забыл бы . Зачем андроиду праздники. Дату выпуска и последней перепрошивки он помнил, а больше и не нужно.

— Ты что, совсем не отмечаешь?  
— Я не очень люблю всё это, – просто ненавидит. Он не зовёт гостей. Микки и ребята не в счёт. Это уже почти семья. Им не нужно приглашение и они прекрасно знают, что посиделки не по его части. Если нет веского повода, они стараются друг друга не дёргать. Хотя бы в несколько часов псевдо-свободного времени. Но теперь в его относительно размеренном и привычном укладе появилось вот это. Чудовище.

— Да? – Лора с хитрой улыбкой смотрит на него, глаза в полумраке светятся как у кошки: – Тогда как насчёт заказать какой-нибудь дряни и устроить вечеринку у твоей барбекюшницы? Пожаришь мне что-нибудь? – она снова двигает бровями, – Или потанцуем? А может устроим тебе спа при свечах? Ну, что ты хочешь?

Он зависает. Не знает, что ответить.  
— Ты снова, – она тянется к нему, облизывает уголок губ и коротко целует – Испачкался. 

Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза и ныряет пальцами под её футболку, прижимая к себе и не давая отстраниться. Ему хочется нырнуть в этот торт.


	2. the art of remixing

У него шумит в ушах, вибрирует в грудной клетке и кружится голова, но всё это поразительным образом не доставляет никакого дискомфорта. Наверное, он ощутит его завтра. Если вообще проснётся. Холодные пальцы обхватывают его ладонь. Он поддаётся импульсу. Смотрит на спину в чуть мятой футболке. На спутанные кудри, в которых мерцают разноцветные блики стробоскопов. Ему хочется дотронуться. Лора оборачивается. Лицо тонет в темноте, окрашивается синим и фиолетовым.

— Пойдём, – он читает по губам. Ничего не разбирает сквозь плотную завесу этого тин-секс-фанк-трах-попа. Всё, как она и обещала: никакого техно. Кажется, он уже слышал все эти песни. Без электронной обработки. Когда деревья были большими, а по Земле разгуливали динозавры. 

Ощущает себя каким-то аватаром в укуренном Зазеркалье. Плывёт в море мерно колышущихся тел. Лишь мотает головой, когда на него налетает какая-то хохочущая девушка. Лицо в блёстках, волосы отливают розовым неоном. Обитательница этой загадочной планеты. «Извини». Никаких проблем. 

Ему хочется притормозить. Хочется на воздух. Он сжимает тонкую ладонь. Лора разворачивается слишком резко. Прижимается к нему и целует. Шум в ушах усиливается. Пол уплывает из-под ног. Он ведь выпил совсем немного. Почему тогда так хочется целоваться. Почему так похуй на всё. Вряд ли его здесь кто-то узнает. Кого вообще можно узнать при таком освещении и в таком состоянии. 

Чем они здесь уделываются? Какой-нибудь дешёвой синтетикой, от которой прыгаешь как ебанутый кролик на батарейках или, наоборот, растекаешься как сыр в духовке. Неважно. Он сминает в пальцах хлопок футболки и забирается под него, оглаживая голую спину. Спускается ниже, натыкаясь на потрёпанную джинсовку, повязанную на её бёдрах. Просто пиздец. В последний раз он чем-то подобным занимался лет двадцать назад. В голове клубится густой сладкий дым от плавящихся микросхем.

— Пойдём со мной, – говорят ему в ухо.  
— Куда?  
— Увидишь.

Страшно представить, что здесь ещё можно увидеть. Он напоследок проводит по выпирающим позвонкам и вновь перехватывает её руку. Лора тянет его к бару и сворачивает в какой-то тёмный коридор, подсвеченный лишь красными лампочками. Как на грёбаной подводной лодке. Зато музыка долбит тише. Басы продолжают приятно массировать внутренности.

— Куда мы идём?  
— Сейчас. Тебе понравится.

Он уже сам не знает, что ему может понравиться. За очередным поворотом она прижимает его к стене.

— Если ты об этом, то…  
— Нет. Но мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Люблю, когда ты такой. Нужно чаще выбираться. Иди сюда.

Сколько тебе лет, Рэй? Хуй знает. Что ты вытворяешь? Ответ тот же. Ты ебанулся? Несомненно. Может, это незаметно подкрался блядский кризис среднего возраста? Или что там ещё? 

Почему он с таким упоением обжимается с ней в тёмном коридоре какого-то клуба? А почему бы, собственно, и нет. Это, конечно, не так комфортно как в своей постели, но куда менее рискованно, чем в каморке поместья Прессфилдов. Ладно, хорошо. Себе-то он может признаться. Это абсолютно другое. И ему это нравится. Чёрт знает, почему, но отрицать глупо. Заводит и разгоняет за считанные секунды. Приятно щекочет его беспокойный блуждающий нерв. Веселящим газом бурлит в крови. Будит давно и крепко спящий вулкан, в котором кипят потаённые желания. 

У него даже не дрожат руки, когда он вновь забирается под её футболку. Привет, Кельвин Кляйн, и спасибо за такое удобное бельё. Спасибо, Фред Перри, за это чудесное поло, которое она так легко задирает на нём, чтобы добраться до кожи. И спасибо, что он надел джинсы не на болтах, потому что... Потому что… Почему? Мысли путаются, он лихорадочно дышит ей в шею, крепко прижав к себе.

— Тебе определённо нужно разнообразить досуг. Я не ожидала, что ты так оценишь.

Как он до этого докатился и почему так хорошо. Вот уж никогда в жизни он не подумал бы, что элементарная дрочка в тёмном углу его так воодушевит. Занятие, достойное истинных леди и джентльменов. Просто восторг, продолжайте! Он сам подаётся на ласку, присосавшись к её шее как блядский комар, у которого брюхо уже раздуло от крови, а ему нужно ещё и ещё. Ему хочется теснее и крепче. Хочется стянуть с неё футболку. Вылизать. Искусать. 

Он думает, сколько граней у этого пиздеца и дошёл ли он до той, на которой будет трахаться по клубам. Какое-то тело Кеплера-Пуансо. Как же называется эта хреновина? Икосаэдр. Как в нём помещается столько всего: пеликаны, родинки, объятия под кряхтящий патефон, запах ее леопардовой шубы и вот это? Весь спонтанный перформанс неожиданно прерывается. Рэй лишь разочарованно выдыхает, когда такие приятные прикосновения исчезают.

— Хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Он несколько секунд моргает и застёгивает ширинку. Морщится, поправляя стояк. Идёт за ней. Поднимается по скрипучей железной лестнице, стараясь отвлечься. Думает о работе, но мозг почему-то подсовывает артхаус авторства Тренера. Это ведь тоже его работа. Вот же блять. Он запинается, ухватившись за перила.

— Лора.  
— Сейчас.

Она выуживает из кармана джинсовки связку ключей. Ту самую, на которой болтается штопор-штурмовик. Со звоном перебирает их. Оглядывается и отпирает изрисованную граффити дверь, которая с тихим скрипом выпускает их на крышу.

— Давай, – она перешагивает через порог и оборачивается. В лицо ударяет пьяная весенняя ночь. Рэй выходит следом и прикрывает дверь. С наслаждением вдыхает прохладный воздух. Лора вновь берёт его за руку, подводит к хлипкому ограждению на краю. Он смотрит вниз на дорогу и ощущает на затылке леденящее душу дыхание гравитации.

— Класс?  
Рэй отмирает и переводит взгляд на панораму ночного города. Сотни и тысячи светящихся окон, наползающие друг на друга крыши, вздыбленная шерсть дымоходов и антенн на фоне темнеющего глубокой синевой неба. Неоновое колесо обозрения и огни набережных вдалеке.

— Откуда у тебя ключ?  
— Мы здесь репетировали. Давно. Звукач одолжил по дружбе. Наверное нужно было вернуть, но мне было не до этого, сам понимаешь. Всегда хотелось тут сыграть, – она прикуривает. Пламя зажигалки на мгновение выхватывает из темноты её лицо, отражается в глазах, – Тебе не нравится?  
— Нравится, – он пялится на тлеющий огонёк у её губ. На уплывающий в небо дым.  
— Ты не ходишь по таким местам, да?  
— Да.  
Он и джин не пьёт, и на танцполе не сосётся, и по крышам не лазает.  
— Я вообще-то тоже. В этой жизни.  
Эта жизнь. Так она называет период после рехаба. Новейшая история. Все динозавры вымерли, все ведьмы и крестоносцы сгорели на кострах.  
— Не хочу домой, – она тушит сигарету носком ботинка, тянет к нему руки, обвивает шею.  
— А куда хочешь? – спрашивает он в спутанные кудри, гладит её спину.  
— К морю.  
— Лучше в другой раз.  
— Снимем номер?

Стоило сделать это один раз и всё покатилось куда-то под гору как снежный ком. «Спасибо, что путешествуете с нами!» от букинг-сервиса звучит как издёвка. Путешествия в параллельную реальность на одну ночь. Он утешает себя тем, что это бывает не так часто. Что до дома тащиться целую вечность. Что отсюда ближе до Виктории. Что в багажнике лежит свежая рубашка, джемпер и даже пара галстуков. На всякий случай. Например, вот такой. В конце концов, это лучше, чем угваздаться на деле в каких-нибудь трущобах. Он надеется, что всем всё равно. Что не выглядит как похотливый преподаватель, таким оригинальным образом принимающий зачёты у студенток. Ладно, сегодня он вполне себе сойдёт за престарелого хипстера. 

Что-то в этом есть. Ему нравится. Нравится быть собой. Или кем-то ещё. Нравится шептаться с ней в темноте. Инспектировать мини-бар. Часами играть в самый изъёбистый тетрис на накрахмаленных простынях. И ему ни капли не стыдно. Ложки, ножницы, качели, колыбель, плуг и вся эта хрень – он не силён в названиях, лучше сразу к практике. Шестьдесят девять и вся таблица логарифмов. По экспоненте прямо в бесконечность. 

Он чувствует себя старой пластинкой на вертушке под руками умелого диджея. Давнишней, всеми забытой записью в новой обработке. Удачным ремиксом в топе чартов. Ему так льстит, что она добавила его в папку Избранное. В свой плейлист «Заебись». Что поставила его на реплей. Что хочет танцевать под него ночи напролёт. У них наверное уже накопилось материалов на целый микстейп. Только вряд ли хоть один приличный лейбл возьмётся его выпустить. Они будут играть по вот таким тёмным клубам для обдолбанных подростков. Чья-то лихая молодость. Чей-то первый не совсем удачный опыт.

— Или хочешь потанцевать? Ты классно двигаешься.  
Она сейчас наверняка улыбается. Вжимается в него, просунув ладони в задние карманы его джинсов и имитируя танец. Рэй зеркалит её движения.  
— Хочу. Не здесь.

У него сгорают к херам все предохранители. Какая дикая сумасшедшая весна. Когда он успел сжаться до формата mp3? Стать ремиксом самого себя на её лэптопе. Она так ловко управляется со всеми этими дорожками и эквалайзерами. Микширует его как надо.  
— Знаешь, – он прикусывает её ухо, – Я не против техно.


End file.
